Lost: Kagome and Kohaku
by ForestKarma
Summary: Kagome was stuck in her time for a year, but when she returns, several have passed in the feudal era. Kagome finds herself interested in someone new... Kohaku/Kagome


I know, I know, I'm not supposed to be starting new fics, but I couldn't HELP myself. This idea was driving me CRAZY! Okee day, here we go. I always wanted to do a Kohaku/Kagome story, so now I'm actually writing it! Yipee! Hope you like it!  
  
*Disclaimer* Kohaku was at my house last weekend, but when I tried to tell him he belonged to me, he ran away. Boo hoo! Alas, all characters belong to Rumiko Takahaski. I own this computer and a few stale cheez-its.  
  
Left Alone: Kohaku and Kagome by ForestKarma  
  
Chapter 1: Broken Dreams and Promises  
  
Kohaku, oh God, Kohaku, please wake up! Please! Sango clutched her little brother in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Everyone watched the scene in pain. Miroku clutched his staff with his now normal hand, and Kagome stood beside him, silent tears dripping down her face. Shippo clung to her shoulder, and Inuyasha stood on her other side, his arm draped gently around Kagome's shoulder, trying to comfort her, knowing no one could comfort Sango.  
  
A little way off stood the group's strange and stoic aly, Sesshoumaru, who was staring at the ground.   
  
Naraku was dead, the shikon no tama was gone, and Kohaku was dead. Kikyo was also gone. She had held the completed shikon no tama in her hands, looking down at a dead Naraku, a smile on her face. It was not the cold smile of a dead miko but the smile of the young, strangely happy miko she had once been. She had then turned to Inuyasha and said two words. I'm sorry. Then she looked at Kagome with a true smile, and in a flash of light the shikon no tama and its protector vanished forever.  
  
And now Kagome stood, happy the jewel was gone, but at what price... Finally, she could bear it no more. She gently removed Inuyasha's arm from her shoulder and walked over to their tentitive aly- who had definitely helped them win the final battle. She dropped to her knees before him and placed her forehead on the ground. Her voice was strong. Sesshoumaru-sama, I beg of you to use Tensaiga and save the boy's life.  
  
The youkai said nothing for a moment, then bent down and raised her chin with his hand.  
  
Inuyasha stiffened, but did not move.  
  
How did you know of this, miko? he asked softly.  
  
came the soft answer.   
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, but walked over to the weeping Sango and drew her sword.  
  
What-what are you doing? the exterminator stammered.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her coldly.  
  
It's okay Sango, Kagome said.  
  
Sango lay Kohaku gently on the ground, stood up, and took a step away from the body.  
  
In a flash, Sesshoumaru had swung his sword. A moment later, Kohaku coughed.  
  
Oh Kohaku! Sango cried, rushing to her brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked away, but a moment later Sango had thrown her arms around him. He stiffened, but Kagome looked at him pleadingly and he did not push her away. Thank you! Thank you! Sango cried, and then turned to her brother.  
  
Thank you,' Kagome mouthed.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, and Kagome had the feeling that he was smiling, somehow, and then he walked away from the battlefield. He turned to look at his brother, and spoke softly, but his voice carried strangely. Inuyasa, use Tetsusaiga well, and look after her.  
  
Inuyasha knew he meant Kagome, and he nodded, understanding his brother. Knowing what his brother could not say: I'm proud of you, and I truly do think of you as my brother.' The feeling was mutual.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and smiled a real smile, the first he could remember in a very long time. he said, and with that he was gone.  
  
Kagome smiled after him and turned to Inuyasha. The two smiled at each other, both expressing a strange and yet pleasant feeling that somehow filled their hearts.  
  
I'm going back to my time, Kagome said. To get cleaned up and get some more stuff. I'll be back, though.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her, and, to her surprise, hugged her tightly. She hugged him in return. I'll be back, Inuyasha, she said. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, see you guys soon.  
  
And with that Kagome walked back to the well and jumped in, not knowing the anguish that would soon fill all of their hearts.  
  


***  


  
Kagome kissed her mother's cheek. See ya! And then she walked back to the well and jumped in. But something was wrong, she could feel it. She looked up and gasped. What?! She was still in her time? No, this couldn't be right. It couldn't be. Inuyasha! her heart screamed.  
  
She climbed out and jumped in, again and again, tears streaming down her face. Finally, she collapsed at the bottom of the well, tears streaming down her cheeks. she cried. Please God no! Inuyasha! Please Inuyasha! I want to see you! I need to see you... Why is this happening?! And she sobbed herself to sleep in the bottom of the well.  
  
***  
She _said_ she would be back soon, Inuyasha snapped. She's been gone for FOUR HOURS!  
  
Well, if you're that anxious, why don't you just go get her? Miroku said calmly.  
  
(A/N: Ding! Lightbulb!)  
  
Inuyasha said. He ran to the well and jumped in, immediately jumping out again. He froze. He was still in the feudal era. This wasn't happening. It wasn't happening.... No, this just couldn't happen. he whispered. This is a lie... right?  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the well. I'm going to Kagome's time now, he said aloud. He jumped in and then out again, and did this several times, slowly becoming more and more hysterical.  
  
He felt liquid on his cheeks and reached his hand up to touch his cheek, realizing in shock that he was crying. Kagome... Are you gone? Will I ever see you again? Kagome... Come back Kagome.... Please come back... But his pleas were in vain. I'll wait, he said horsely. I'll wait for you, Kagome, and I'll find you again.  
  
_____________________  
Well. *scratches head*, that didn't have much Kohaku/Kagome in it, but that's okay, next chapter will. Here's the deal. This story is gonna be Kohaku/Kagome, but when I was writing this I did feel bad for Inuyasha. So, later, I will definitely write an Inu/Kag fic! Worry not! But it might take a while.  
  
Review if you want more, and I'll update ASAP, but I am slow. By the way, I'm going to start working on Problems too. I tried to just write one fic at a time, but I'm just as slow that way, so I might as well work on them all. Ja ne! 


End file.
